


Dull in Comparison

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Jersey Devil, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Writer is procrastinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully's thoughts while on a date.





	Dull in Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly detected angst during the early episodes in Season 1, but then again I was also a fifth-grader back then. =P Lots of quotes taken from "The Jersey Devil".

Scully can honestly say she mastered the internal eye roll without outwardly showing it. Plastering a smile on her face, she stared across at Rob, who mentioned something about his ex-wife again. She wondered to herself what Mulder was up to right now. She let that thought mill around in her head for a moment. She imagined him neck-deep with sketches of the Jersey Devil portrayals, drawn by kids as young as 9 to adults as old as time collected by God-knows-who stored away in the basement drawers. She could also as easily imagine him “reading” an issue of “Hanky Panky” magazine— he was a hot-blooded male after all.

Dammit all to hell. She wanted a life outside of work, but not with company as dull as dishwater. Rob was nice enough, and he’s an accountant. A respectable career that her parents would approve. His eyes didn’t show that he was passionate with his work, not like Mulder’s. Scully took a large gulp from her wine glass, washing down _that_ particular comparison. Wine was what made her tongue loose in the first place: “He’s cute”, her initial impression said to Ellen over the phone. Scully remembered blushing after the slip, relieved that she was in the comforts of her home for no one to see. She blamed it on the alcohol. Of course, Ellen would latch on to that detail until the next time they met during her son’s birthday.

 _But he’s a jerk. An obsessed, workaholic jerk_ , she added, recalling how she had to drive solo from Atlantic City during rush hour traffic. _Shit_. Rob just asked her a question, looking at her expectantly just as their waiter brought their food. _“So can I ask you about the case you’re on, or can’t you say?”_

 _“I don’t think it’s a case we should discuss over dinner,”_ she responded as she started on her dish. Scully hated first dates; the tentative looks, shallow topics of conversation. The risk of forced conversations… she realized that she would have to go on more first dates to meet a guy, to settle down. She wasn’t ready for that. Not yet. Not when there could be an intriguing X-Files case that would need her expertise. When her partner could still pique her interest about a campground local legend after fishing him out of the drunk tank. Still, their conversation flowed easily over a greasy breakfast _she_ had spotted for him than this current one with Rob.

Scully hummed in agreement over what Rob said, something about “best steak he’d had”. Her mind was elsewhere as the two finished up their dinner and coffee served to them. The night was still young, and Scully was already formulating an excuse to end it when her pager buzzed. _Mulder to the rescue again_ , she thought to herself, _from boredom this time_.

Only Mulder would have a look of reverence after a near-death experience from a beast woman. And only he would continue with the investigation after hearing the medical examiner results. His obsessive dedication had Scully feel guilty that she wasn’t as dedicated to her job. She blurted out, _“Mulder will you do me a favor: will you just go out and have a beer? Take the day off? I’ll cover for you. Just take the day off for yourself.”_

 _“Thanks for the offer, but I got an appointment at the Smithsonian with an ethnobiologist. I can’t wait to tell him about this!”_ He answered the phone and said “it’s for you” in a tone she couldn’t decipher. Scully inwardly groaned once she heard Rob on the other end. She was too caught up with the case that she didn’t return his phone calls at home. More like she was hoping Rob took the hint.

“Sorry, Rob. I’ll have to decline. This case that I’m working on, the same case you broached over dinner the other night, is still ongoing. My job doesn’t lend itself to much free time…” Scully said sincerely. She loved her godson, but not enough to spend watching circus performers with dull company. She wished Rob well and ended it before it had a chance to start. She exited the office quickly, hoping to catch up with Mulder to join him to the Smithsonian.

 _“Don’t you have a life, Scully?”_ he teased after she told him her intent.

 _“Keep that up, Mulder, and I’ll hurt you like that beast woman.”_ She saw the gleam in his eyes at their banter.

_“Eight million years out of Africa…”_

_“And look who’s opening the door.”_ Scully waited for Mulder to walk through the doorway for her to follow suit. Her social life can be placed on hold for now.


End file.
